Te Desejo Um Próspero Ano Novo
by KiwisBr
Summary: Uma história curta sobre o Ano Novo da família de Kain. Minha primeira história (don't hate)


O ano novo estava próximo, e depois de passarem o Natal numa batalha sangrenta com os Sarafan e os duendes anticristo de Satan Noel, Raziel e seus irmãos tiraram nas varetas quem receberia a família em casa para a festa de ano novo.

Como a casa de Rahab estava fora de cogitação (a pobrezinha tinha sido vítima da ira de Poseidon e suas malditas marés altas), Raziel acabou sediando as olimpíadas familiares de Ano Novo (Com direito a piscina e professor para vampiros inexperientes, já que dissolver-se na água não seria muito elegante).

Eis que chega o maravilhoso Dia 31 de Dezembro de hm... Vamos chamar de 1888. Raziel aguarda pacientemente na porta de sua humildade casa de oitenta e cinco quartos.

Kain se materializa com a junção de milhares de morcegos, invadindo a casa e amigavelmente insultando seu amigável filho de pele azulada.

Rahab, junto com Aquaman, vem de Tsunami, matando todos os outros vampiros inocentes no meio do caminho e deixando milhões de mortos.

Melchiah chegou em sua geladeira móvel, limitando-se a comer durante a viagem.

Chegando ao lado de Kain, foi saudado de forma gentil e requintada:

- Fala aê seu viado.

- Falaê.

Dumah chegou montando em sua moto feita dos esqueletos de seus adversários mais honrados. Ah, de cola e amor também. Chegando lá, agradeceu o convite para o dia que passaria em família.

- Termina isso logo que eu quero sair de perto desse povo imundo.

Zephon veio com compaixão abraçar a família, mas antes que pudesse, foi morto a base de pedradas pelos aracnofóbicos da região leste. Talvez ele voltasse... Do mundo espectral. Talvez. Se não, enterrariam ele durante a queima de fogos.

Turel, como toda bicha diva, chegou em sua carruagem de cristal, ao estilo Henrique VIII, sentindo-se parte da Realeza Vampírica.

Mais discreto que os outros, ele se aproximou de seu irmão, pronto para tratá-lo com espantosa delicadeza.

- Ai que favela. Eu sou um deus, não vou entrar aí.

Raziel revirou os olhos, oferecendo um aperto de mão amigável.

- Tire seus trapos e suas patas de perto de mim - Turel desfilou até a entrada da casa, invadindo com requinte - Que porra de lugar horrível.

Não tinham tempo a perder, encheram as taças e ficaram ali mesmo no quintal.

Era hora das atividades em família:

**Twister**:

Com a maioria razoavelmente bêbada, não demorou muito para idéias mirabolantes surgirem, tais como: Twister no Sol, Twister na rampa, Twister no telhado... A metade desistia no começo, a outra tava tão bêbada que nem em pé ficava.

**Contos:**

- Certa vez eu caí da laje - Kain ria escandalosamente depois de beber o suficiente para causar um coma alcoólico - E a minha perguntou se eu tinha ido ajudar o Pouka-Grana a terminar o puxadinho, eu disse que não, que tinha quebrado as costelas ao ser chutado por um grupo de doze meninas raivosas.

Cada história contada era um prelúdio para o suicídio.

**Competição de comida:**

A atração da vez era uma tonelada de batatas smile suavemente esquentadas no forno.

Turel achou um insulto comer aquela coisa de pobre, sentando-se ao lado de Melchiah para evitar visões desagradáveis dos pobres ao seu redor.

Enquanto todos comiam, Melchiah desenvolvia uma química com sua nova amiga sorridente, a batata, Diana, parecia ser tudo que ele havia procurado desde que tinha virado oito garrafas de 51 alguns minutos atrás.

Turel, recalcadamente estapeou para longe a smile quando Melchiah amigavelmente lhe apresentou à ela.

A batata fez seu vôo através da mesa e caiu diretamente na piscina, afundando nas mãos da morte.

Com um escandaloso "Por quê!? " com direito a ajoelhamento no chão, ele se arrastou até a piscina.

Rahab, que estava ali dentro, observou a comida cair.

- Saca só, tem uma batata smile na piscina.

- Salve ela Rahab! Ela vai morrer afogada! Pelâmor de Deus cara! Salva ela!

O pedido do irmão bêbado e roliço mexeu com o coração do peixe. Ele apanhou a sorridente batata do chão da piscina, entregando-a para Melchiah sem questionar.

Seria lindo se ele não tivesse esquecido o ocorrido e comido a batata alguns minutos depois.

**Tiro (à primeira coisa que se mexer) ao alvo:**

Para ser sincero, nem mesmo Raziel sabia mais o que estava fazendo ali, Kain estava tão bêbado que havia agredido um cervo, chutado uns porcos e decepado algumas vacas, enquanto o resto acertava transeuntes e até a si mesmos ao mirar o arco.

O fato é que eles ainda estavam vivos.

Por último (mas não menos importante)** jogos de dança:**

Depois de beber pra caralho e ser atacados por cervos, talvez nada fosse melhor do que soltar a franga dançando Lady Gaga.

Kain (agora cambaleando para todos os lado possíveis, inclusos pacote de expansão para as diagonais) arrancava urros animados de seus filhos, sem contar com as palmas virtuais vindas do jogo.

Com a pontuação perfeita em todas as músicas que os tornavam vampiros de gênero discutível, a festa estava acabada.

Agora, na volta ao lar, nada mais justo do que chamar uma ambulância.


End file.
